Paradise
by Dilly
Summary: Sonny and Carly bring their newborn twins home from the hospital. (S&C)
1. Paradise Ch1

***Paradise***

~S&C~ By Angela

Chapter 1 

Sonny pushed open the door of the penthouse, with a smile on his face. "We're home."

"Finally!" Carly responded, walking through the door. She set down one of the baby carriers and smiled at Matthew Corinthos, their new son. "Did you here that baby? We're home!"

Sonny set the other carrier down which held their youngest child, their daughter Morgan Corinthos. "No more hospital food!"

Carly laughed as she sat down. She had been trapped in the hospital for four days. The unexpected delivery of twins had surprised everyone, including the doctors. They said something about one of the babies blocking the other in the monitor or something. Carly didn't usually like surprises but she defiantly loved this one. "I'm starving."

"Now?" Sonny exclaimed with a laugh. He thought she would come home and go right to bed. Despite her protests, he knew she was still exhausted.

"Yes, don't worry about it though. I'll just order some pizza…" She said, knowing that would get him.

"Forget that, I'll make you something." He told her and went into the kitchen.

She sat back, unable to shake the grin on her face.

"Mommy! You're back!" Michael exclaimed, running down the stairs.

Carly turned and gave him a hug. "Mr. Man, what are you doing awake? It's 11 at night."

"I was asleep but I heard your voice so I had to come see!"

Leticia came down the stairs and smiled. "Sorry Mrs. Corinthos, he was just excited."

"It's okay," Carly said and Leticia disappeared again.

"So do you want to meet you're little brother and sister?"

"What? I thought it was just one."

"That's we thought but they surprised us."

"What are their names?" He asked, looking down at their tiny sleeping faces."The boy is Matthew and the girl is Morgan." Carly explained.

"We all have 'M' names!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Michael, Matthew and Morgan."

Carly laughed. "I didn't even realize that but I think it's time for you to go to bed."

"Oh do I have to? I want to stay with you."

"You can see us when you wake up tomorrow. For now sleep!"

"Alright." Michael agreed, grudgingly. He kissed his mother on the cheek and went upstairs.

Sonny reappeared with a plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Did you realize all our kids have names with 'M's?" Carly said with a laugh.

"So I heard. Eat up, you need you're sleep too."

She shoved a forkful in her mouth. "There's no way I'm sleeping yet, I'm too wired."

Sonny shook his head and smiled. "Well what do you propose we do?"

"You should go to bed, I know you're tired." She commented, taking note of the dark circles under his eyes.

"I am not." He protested, stubbornly.

"How much sleep have you had the last few days?" She asked. "And tell me the truth."

Sonny opened and closed his mouth. "That's not the point."

Carly finished the food and smiled, satisfied. "Lets take the little ones upstairs to sleep."

"Carly, we only have one bassinet."

She looked at him, wide eyes. "I forgot about that. We're going to need a second everything! But it's too late to go and get one."

"Don't worry," He said as he disappeared back into the kitchen.

Carly sighed and leaned back against the couch. Five minutes later she awoke with a start since she had drifted off. "Hmmm?" She mumbled, sleepily.

Sonny came back into the room and opened the door and handed the man a bunch of bills. He closed the door and held up a box. "See what resources and money can accomplish?"

Carly went over to the box and looked in. It held a pink bassinet; the one they already had was blue since they knew that they were going to have a boy.

Carly followed Sonny up the stairs, carrying the babies. He quickly set up the bassinet, quiet so not to wake Michael. She set the babies down and smiled. She changed into her pajamas and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep.


	2. Paradise Ch2

Chapter 2 

Carly woke up to a scary sound, silence. She sat up in bed with a start. Life with twin newborns was never silent. She noticed that Sonny was already up, but she didn't find that unusual. She peered in on the babies and gasped when she noticed they were both gone. She began to feel dizzy and grabbed on to the side of the dresser. She rushed down the stairs, not bothering to change out of her nightgown. Sonny looked up at her and smiled. "Morning Babe," He said, looking back down so he could concentrate on feeding Morgan, while Leticia did the same with Matthew. Carly shook her head and sighed in relief. It was just like her to over react to nothing. She sat down and pouted.

Sonny looked at her again and laughed. "They were hungry and you were sleeping like an angel so I didn't want to wake you."

Leticia handed Matthew and the bottle over to Carly, who accepted them with waiting arms. "Where's Michael?" Carly asked.

"Here I am!" Michael exclaimed, coming out of the kitchen, holding a glass of milk.

"He woke up extra early just so he could see his baby brother and sister." Sonny said with a laugh.

Once they had finished feeding the twins and burped them, they put them back in the carriers to sleep.

Sonny and Carly had just sat back when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in." Sonny called out as he snuggled with Carly.

Jason and Courtney came through the door with smiles on the faces and suitcases in hand.

"You're home!" Carly said happily, getting up to give them both hugs.

"How was the French country?" Michael asked.

The two newly weds had been on their honeymoon in Paris.

"It was great and we brought back presents!" Jason announced.

"But first, where's my nephew?" Courtney asked.

"Well you see…it didn't go as we had planned." Carly started.

Courtney froze, worried that there were some complications but then she saw the two bassinets and her eyes widened in shock. "Twins?" She asked.

"I was as surprised as you are." Carly admitted with a laugh.

Courtney leaned down to look at them. "Aww, they're adorable. What are they're names?"

Sonny and Carly exchanged looks. "Morgan and Matthew, after you two." Sonny told them.

"Really? I'm so honored." Courtney wrapped Carly in another hug.

"Really but we were also wondering if you would be their godparents." Carly asked.

"We'd love to." Jason said with a smile. 

"Group hug!" Carly said and the four of them hugged each other. They all looked at Michael expectantly but he just stood there.

"What are you doing? Come here and join us." They said.

He broke out into a smile and ran over to them.

They were a family, the five of them plus the two new arrivals.


End file.
